old_vs_newfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Historyfan15/The Resistance: Ambush
As the sun began to go down and the star began to twinkle in the night sky, Nathan decided that it would be best to find shetler for the night. Nathan: '''There's a cave not too far away from here. We'll rest there and continue on tomorrow. '''Raymond: Fine by me. My paws are aching from walking all day. I'm ready for a nice, long sleep. The group entered the cave as the moon began to shine down on them. The atmosphere felt still and calm as the heroes began to drift off into a deep sleep, unaware of the danger that had followed them. Three dogs had tracked down the four animals while on patrol for any suspicious activity. They were part of the enemy forces, who were ordered to hunt down any animals not fitting the position of any household breeds. Mason, a Goldren Retriever and Trevor, a Scottish Terrier, had tracked the scent to where the cave was. 'Mason: '''There they are. All safe and sound in their little cave. Such stupid beings. Don't they know that this is the Dogfather's territory. The Dogfather was the leader of a whole pack of dogs from all different breeds. Retrievers, Terriers, Hounds, Huskies, Poodles, Collies, Bulldogs, Dobermans, etc. The leader himself was a vindictive hell-hound who had risen to power to create an all-dog empire. He was manifested in the idea that any being who wasn't a dog was considered an outlaw or any enemy. It didn't matter if it were a canine, if it wasn't a dog of any household breed, it wasn't considered an ally. His followers had grow into believing his thoughts and his army had gotten bigger and bigger ever since. '''Trevor: '''What shall we do with them? '''Mason: '''Leave the Doberman, she will be spared...if she decides to join us. The other three, well, you know what to do. The two dogs left to organize a sabtoge mission for the four. The sun was just rising when Nathan and Allison exited the cave to scavenge for food. '''Allison: '''Think this'll be enough? '''Nathan: '''I'll let Raymond be the judge of that. (''winks) At that moment, an entourage of barks could be heard in the distance. It was the call of the Dogfather's forces. They were coming in fast. Both Nathan and Allison ran back quickly to the cave to warn Raymond and Cassandra. 'Allison: '''Wake up, you lot! '''Raymond: '(groans)'' ''Five more minutes. '''Nathan: '''Raymond, get your lazy tail off the ground! '''Raymond: '''I'm not lazy! '''Allison: '''There's a group of dogs approaching the cave. We need to leave before they catch us red-handed. '''Raymond: '''Well, why didn't you say so? Let's hightail it out of here! The four animals left the cave and ran out into the open plains into the oncoming forest. But as they did, Cassandra felt herself being shoved back into a tree by an impending force. '''Cassandra: '''Help! He-Mmph! '''Mason: '''Keep quiet if you know what's good for you. Further down the path, Allison noticed that Cassandra had vanished from the group. '''Allison: '''Oh, no! Where's Cassandra? '''Raymond: '''She must have gotten ambushed back while we were running. '''Nathan: '''And we've left her behind...we need to go back for her. They've probably taken her back their camp. Who knows what kind of torture they'll put her through. Category:Blog posts